


A Tracker's Heart

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-04
Updated: 2001-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sestina conveying Vin's thoughts on Chris</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tracker's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> When the Mag7slash group set a POETRY challenge, I never suspected I would get lured into writing several forms of poetry--some that I had never heard of before: Limerick, Villanelle, Sestina  
> All these have set forms, which a google search will no doubt find and explain easier than me.

I am no real poet, but I write from the heart  
I write of blue skies, open plains and green eyes  
My thoughts roam on prairies, of heat and dust  
Of water reflecting light, and a man clad dark  
I see the times past, ponder on time yet to see  
And yet still I wonder - will you always be there?

The first day we met I was certain that there  
Was something unique that would burn in my heart  
It took just a glance, and then I could see  
The prejudice, injustice seen through your eyes  
As a man was hauled out, his mistake to be dark  
And, together, we followed in the trail of dust

So much time has past by us, ashes to dust  
We have fought side by side and yet there  
Have been moments I've faltered, a man in the dark  
Swayed by emotions, sometimes fickle of heart  
I've seen your face grim, and I've seen your eyes  
Turn from mine, ashamed of what they see

I cannot change what I've done, cain't you see  
I can only go on, let 'hope' settle the dust  
That arose between us, reflected in those eyes  
That have already seen too much grief. But there  
In the past, I feel the heaviness of your heart  
And I wish I could lead you from the dark

The lights are all out, the sky is quite dark  
And I look to the heavens, hoping to see  
A way to go onward, a way to open your heart  
But the fear taints my mind, my mouth fills with dust  
As I stand here watching you all alone, there  
Among strangers, and among stranger's eyes

So long I have wished you to see with new eyes  
So long I have dreamed of pushing aside the dark  
Thoughts that hang over you as you ponder there  
Meaning. So long have I wished you could see  
Beyond the sharpshooter, the tracker, the dust  
That clings to me, shrouding my heart

I look into green eyes, and I'm stunned when I see  
The absence of thoughts dark, a settling of dust  
And it is love there, for me, I see in your heart

THE END


End file.
